1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ring grinding tool having excellent conformance to the workpiece to be ground.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto it has been difficult or rather impossible to grind the surface of a workpiece having a curvature in such a manner that a grinding tool can be fitted to said surface without any change of said curvature. In other words, the production of incontinuous surfaces on the surface of a workpiece when ground cannot be avoided in the prior art. Particularly when a workpiece having a small curvature is to be ground, it cannot be uniformly ground. In order to overcome this defect, the inventor previously devised a ring buffing wheel as described in Japanese Utility Model KOKOKU (Post-Exam. Publn.) No. 36390/71. This buffing wheel comprises a rotary wheel having a highly elastic supporting layer on the peripheral surface thereof and a buffing ring having a plurality of flat abrasive pieces adhered onto the peripheral surface thereof, and said buffing ring is removable. However, this buffing wheel also cannot afford any satisfactory grinding or polishing finish. In detail, the buffing ring of the Japanese Utility Model comprises a multilayered laminate of a rubber sheet and a fabric formed of fibers such as glass fibers, having a high tensile strength and low elongation. On said laminate there are placed abrasive pieces with an adhesive. This buffing ring serves as a protector from the centrifugal destruction of said elastic supporting layer due to the high-speed rotation of the rotary wheel, but this buffing wheel has no excellent conformance to a workpiece to be ground since said abrasive pieces do not receive the elasticity of said highly elastic supporting layer.